


into the light and there is darkness still

by windinthetrees



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windinthetrees/pseuds/windinthetrees
Summary: As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them Jean collapses against Millie, muffling the sound of her crying in Millie's shoulder





	into the light and there is darkness still

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the BC:SF series finale. It was just begging for some Jean/Millie h/c.

As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them, Jean collapses against Millie, muffling the sound of her crying in Millie's shoulder, the release of days of tension making her shake and tremble. Millie wraps her arms around Jean, slowly guides her to the bed and sits down next to her.

Millie wants to kiss Jean, undress her and assure herself that Jean is unharmed, but she settles for rubbing soothing circles on Jeans back and murmuring over and over that she is okay, that she's safe, while her own tears of relief fall into Jean's hair.

Eventually Jean's crying eases and she sits back, gazing up at Millie with eyes that are puffy and red. Millie reaches out, tucks a strand of hair behind Jean's ear and wipes the tear track from her cheek with her thumb. Jean leans into the contact, bringing her hand up to cup Millie's.

"I thought I had lost you," Millie says finally, her voice choked. Jean smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"But you didn't, you saved me." Jean brings her hand to Millie's face and leans in, kissing her gently. Millie relishes the warmth of Jean's hand on her cheek and the slightly chapped feel of Jean's lips against her own, proof that Jean is here, is alive. Millie leans into the kiss, wanting to deepen it, but a loud word from Hailey penetrates the closed door and Jean pulls back. 

"I must look a fright, I should get washed and changed before the girls come looking for us."

"You look beautiful." Millie says, raising Jean's hand and kissing it gently. As much as she wants to stay with Jean, doesn't want to be parted from her even by the thin walls of the apartment, she know Jean usually needs time to think and process things by herself. She learned early on to respect that need, that Jean would come to her eventually. And also that Jean was unlikely to let her guard down with their friends in the next room. Reluctantly she stands, brushing one last kiss to Jean's forehead.

"I'll draw you a bath." 

Millie goes into the bathroom, putting the stopper in the tub and setting the hot water running. Then she pulls a towel from the hall closet and sets that out. Going back into Jean's room, she glances quickly at Jean, sees she has her head down, hands hanging loosely in her lap, still fully dressed other than her sweater laying in a crumpled pile next to her on the bed. 

"Jean?" 

Jean starts, looking up at Millie for a second with wide, scared eyes. Millie feels her chest tighten. She has never seen Jean look so scared or lost, not even right after she had been shot. After a moment Jean seems to come back to herself, shaking her head lightly before pulling up the hem of her skirt and focusing all her attention on taking off her nylons. 

"I must have wandered off for a moment," she says looking up, when Millie comes over and lays a hand on her shoulder. But Millie can see that her hands are shaking so hard that she can barely grip the edge of her stockings. Grasping Jean's hand gently, cautious of the red abrasions now visible around her wrists, Millie takes the edge of her stocking and pulls it down. Bit by bit, she helps Jean undress, surreptitiously checking her over for other injuries, then leads her into the bathroom. 

By the time Millie has settled Jean into the tub and laid out clean clothes for her to put on, Jean has calmed, her eyes once again clear and present.

"Will you be alright here?" Millie asks, kneeling next to the tub. 

"I'm much better, thank you dear," Jean reassures her, leaning over to kiss her. "Now go see to our guests, we still have some Russians to catch."

Reluctantly, Millie returns to the living room, pulling a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and setting out glasses. She barely pays attention as Hailey, Iris, and Olivia talk things over, her gaze fixed on the bedroom door and ears alert for any sign Jean may be in trouble. 

Barely twenty minutes later Jean emerges from the bedroom. She's wearing the clean clothes Millie had laid out for her, and her hair is once more up in her customary bun. She meets Millie's eyes and smiles, giving her a slight nod, and Millie feels the tight knot in her chest relax just a bit more. She knows from her own experience that this isn't the end of it, that there will be nightmares in the weeks and months to come. But for now, Jean is safe, and it is time to tackle the rest of this case.


End file.
